


Tied Up

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fetishizing Fem Slash, Fluff, Little plot, Multi, Partially Clothed Sex, Percy Weasley is a man in love, Sexual Content, Smut, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: Percy was a man in control.Through meticulous care and constant effort, he sorted the details of his life into subsects that were managed by him and him alone.That is, save for one. His girlfriend.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/ Pansy Parkinson / Percy Weasley, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Percy Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103
Collections: Dirty Festivus 2020





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msmerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmerlin/gifts).



Percy was a man in control. 

Through meticulous care and constant effort, he sorted the details of his life into subsects that were managed by him and him alone. 

That is, save for one. His girlfriend. 

Percy coveted things that were neat. Tidy. Orderly. Then the lone exception to the rule, Miss Pansy Parkinson, swirled into his life, a riotous explosion of color and chaos. Despite being a man who liked control, as Percy Weasley was, he was enamored by her. 

The pair couldn’t have been more opposite. They were endlessly arguing… and then tearing into each other in passionate make-ups. Needless to say, a large portion of his salary was now designated to replacing Miss Parkinson’s knickers. 

And Pansy could pull out sides of Percy that he hadn’t even known to exist. At Halloween, he had— for absolutely the first time ever— gotten so pissed off mead that he’d had to take the bloody Knight Bus home. It was horrifying, and he refused to see anyone for the better part of the fortnight. 

But, all that aside, he’d been able to maintain his carefully crafted control in the weeks since. 

Work had all but drained him of the last of his energy but as the clock chimed the end of the  _ extended _ work day, Percy collected his things and made for Diagon Alley. The holidays were nearing quicker than he’d have liked. 

It wasn’t that he despised them, it’s just that— well, he despised them. Things around the Burrow had never returned to the same after Fred’s death. The day could tailspin from cheery to bleary at the slightest provocation. 

Then there was the noise and the leftover wrappings, the hugs from sickly sweet aunts who reeked. 

No, Percy was quite fine to sit out as many Christmas events as humanly possible. However, he was quite sure he could not sit out purchasing a gift for Miss Parkinson, lest she unleash her fury on him in more creative ways than she had prior. 

He wandered the snow lined streets, popping into various shops and poking at the trinkets and baubles. 

None of them felt quite  _ right _ , though. 

What on earth did you buy for the woman with unlimited wealth and the candor to ask for any passing whim. They’d been together ten months now and surely he ought to know her well enough by now… but alas, nothing was quite fitting. 

With a long suffering sigh, Percy fastened his cloak tighter around his neck and stepped out into the frigid temperatures of Southern England. Just as he was about to give up and head for the Apparition point, something sparkled out of the corner of his eye. 

It immediately drew his attention and for possibly the very first time ever, Percy Weasley made a snap decision. 

xXx

On Christmas Eve, after a very short dinner at his parents, Percy arrived home. He needed to Floo Pansy so she could come over, as they were going to spend the evening together just the two of them before visiting their families for Christmas tomorrow. 

He had a plan. He only had made sure that his ridiculous brothers would be nowhere near. And he had the— 

“Darling? Is that you?” Pansy’s melodic voice rang clear through the air, and Percy’s paused mid-step, his brow furrowing. The wards allowed her access, but he suddenly worried he’d misunderstood the times and left her waiting. 

“I’m sorry, love,” he called out as he shrugged off his cloak and loosened his tie. “We must have miscommunicated. Pansy?”

“In your bedroom!” 

Percy froze, his suspicions immediately taking grip. She was a rather nosy witch, and he’d left her gift in the drawer of the end table. Rushing down the hall, he nearly skidded to a stop outside the door and clamored inside. 

The room was empty. 

“Pansy, what are you getting at?” Percy nearly jumped from his skin as the feeling of his witch moving silently behind him. “You’re acting strange. I don’t like it.” 

Small hands slid around his waist as she pressed against his back, fingers curling in his crimson tie. 

“Careful,” he admonished with a pout. “It’s silk, and I know you  _ say _ you know the proper charms but you ruined the last one.” 

“Shhh…” Pansy had stepped around him, placing a well manicured finger over his lips. “Happy Christmas, darling.” 

The space between Percy’s eyes gathered into a tight pucker, his hackles rising with each passing second. “Happy Christmas.” 

Then, his gaze travelled down her body and his jaw fell slightly open. Underneath a sheer robe that was lined with delicate lace, was a corset bodysuit. The cinch of the ribbing pushed her small breasts up until they were nearly spilling over the edge and he could just see the rosy hue of her nipple. 

With a careful tug, she turned, leading Percy to the where a chair sat in the middle of the room. Had he not been entirely entranced by the supple swell of her arse, he might’ve noticed that the chair was out of place. As it were, he was none the wiser as she led him like a dog on a collar and then directed him to sit down. 

Percy Weasley most definitely hated the holidays, but if this was meant to be a yearly tradition of silk finery and thigh high stockings then by god, he’d take it. 

“Silk, you say?” Her voice was a low purr as she delicately pulled the knot loose and then disappeared behind him with his tie in her grip. 

“Yes, silk.  _ Expensive _ silk. So don’t— What are you doing?” 

Pansy rather gracefully captured both his wrists behind the chair and tied them together with little effort. 

Huffing, Percy tested his binds, annoyed to find that they were of masterful quality. Only then did he notice that his kitchen chair was square in front of his bed.

His gaze narrowed. “What kind of prank is this? I swear if you got my dodgy brothers involved…” 

“You can come out now!” 

Percy’s blood ran cold, his eyes widening into saucers as an equally scantily clad Hermione Granger exited the room. 

A furious blush blossomed over— well, probably over his entire bloody body— and he quickly tested his binds again, even going so far as to try and stand up from the chair. 

“ _ Agulutino,”  _ Pansy cast sharpy, and his arse came down hard on the seat and he could feel his trousers now sticking to them. 

“Very funny.  _ Hah-hah _ . Yes, this is all very hilarious, love. Now, can I please be let go before I am humiliated before my baby brother's ex-girlfriend?”

Pansy pouted and straddled Percy’s lap. She kissed the side of his mouth, then his cheek. She kissed his ear and then caught it between her perfect teeth and nipped it once. Merlin’s beard, but he forgot who else was in the bloody room as he moaned and bucked his burgeoning erection into her. 

“Do you remember Halloween?” she whispered, threading her fingers in his hair and tugging his head gently back. 

He released a hiss, he wasn’t normally the one being tied up with his hair being pulled, that was for damn sure. And as of yet, he wasn’t sure if he liked it all that much. Although, he could be quite certain he didn’t hate it. 

Percy’s gaze floated over to where Hermione stood, one arm wrapped one of the four posters of his bed, watching them wide, curious eyes. 

“You know I don’t,” he bit out. “And Hermione Granger is watching you grind on my cock, so maybe we might discuss it when she leaves.” 

Clucking her tongue, Pansy sat back, eyes lit with mischief. “You confessed something to me that night, my darling. And I’ve spent all these months finding the perfect way to make your dreams come true.” 

_ Fucking hell _ . His mouth ran dry and every anxious nerve in his body flared to life. Suddenly Hermione’s very naked presence seemed all the more curious as he racked his brain for what he could have said on that blasted night. 

“You told me you wanted to see me fuck a girl. Do you remember that?”

The simple way she spoke the crude words felt like a wayward punch to his kidneys. Percy whined, his eyes fluttering shut as he violently shook his head. “No, I do not remember that.” 

“Well, do you still want that?” Pansy took the sides of Percy’s face carefully between her hands, tilting him back with a serious expression that made his heart beat out of rhythm. “Because if you don’t and it was all just a drunken lie— though you swore it wasn’t— then Hermione will leave and never tell a soul. Right, Hermione?”

“Of course.” The sound of Hermione’s voice stoked an ember deep inside him. 

His eyes shot open. “She’s my baby brother’s ex-girlfriend—” 

With a flippant gesture, Pansy scurried off his lap and over to where Hermione stood. They came so close together that their noses were bumping as Pansy pressed into her. She dragged a single red fingernail down Hermione’s cleavage and the curly haired witch’s head fell back as she tried not to moan. 

“Hermione wants us, too. Don’t you Hermione?”

“Yes,” she breathed before rolling her eyes to where Percy sat. “I’ve especially wanted your girlfriend for quite some time, but I like that you come as a set.”

Percy could naught but stare slack jawed at the pair of them. Surely, he was dreaming. Or one of his pesky brothers had indeed gone too far and drugged him at the Burrow, and he was living out some perverse fantasy at the kitchen table with his mum watching on. 

Swallowing the knot of tension buried in his vocal cords, he nodded. “Yes.” 

A slow, sinful smile unfurled on Pansy’s lips before she placed her hands on Hermione’s waist crushed their bodies together. 

God, it was magnificent. Don’t get him wrong, Percy loved the feel of a soft body against his but seeing their gentle curves mold together as their lips found each other was absolutely the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

_  
_ _ Ever.  _

Their lips parted and Percy could just make out the brushing of their pink tongues as Hermione grabbed a fistful of Pansy’s arse. 

“Fuck,” he cursed, pulling again at his binds and rueing the day he purchased this stupid fucking tie. He wanted to touch them but hell, he’d settle for touching his own prick. 

When Pansy laid Hermione back and settled over her, he was quite sure his cock was about to explode. Their lips moved in a delicate dance, long lean legs tangling as Pansy rocked her hips into Hermione. 

With a graceful maneuver, Pansy was sitting atop Hermione’s lap, knees bracketing her hips. 

His fiery little witch cocked her head in his direction.“I know you much you love being in charge, and since this is your gift and all, why don’t you tell me what you want me to do?” 

“I want you to let me go,” he said with an obvious huff, fighting against the silk tie again. 

“Well,  _ obviously,  _ that’s not going to happen. So tell me what you want you to do to Hermione?”

“Or,” Hermione piped in, her lips parted and bee stung. “You could tell me what you want me to do to her.” 

Percy was sure all the blood in his body had been redirected between his thighs, and if he didn’t get relief he might prematurely come in his own pants. With astounding composure, Percy spoke his fantasy into life. “Pansy, pull her straps down so I can see her— Yes. Just like that. I want you to kiss them, slow and steady while she rides your thigh. God, yes. I want you so bad.” 

A low moan slipped past Hermione’s lips as she rolled against Pansy’s leg and her back arched off the mattress. He could see every sinful movement and it drove him to the absolute brink. 

“Touch her, Hermione.” 

Deep chocolate coloured eyes, hazy with lust settled on Percy. “Where?”

“Her cunt. Touch her—'' The words died on his lips as Hermione’s small hand slipped inside the edge of Pansy’s body suit. She wasted no time sinking two fingers in her folds, and Pansy whined against Hermione’s breast as she pressed back on her fingers. 

“God, she’s so wet, Percy. Can I taste her?” 

The fact that Hermione Granger was _asking_ his explicit permission to go down on his girlfriend, was absolutely the most insane situation he could remember existing in the history of time. 

“Taste each other. Same time.” 

Pansy smiled, catching Hermione’s rosy nipple between her teeth and earning a sharp, pleasured cry from the curly haired witch. 

“You’re getting greedy, love,” she said. 

Panting, Percy managed, “You did say it was my present. Besides I’m pretty sure this is a dream.” 

Biting into her full bottom lip, Pansy slipped off the bed and slid two fingers up Hermione’s covered slit. She slowly walked over to where her boyfriend sat and rested one hand on his shoulder before pressing two tangy slick fingers between his lips. 

Groaning, he licked them, hollowing his cheeks until she forcefully removed them with a soft  _ pop _ . “Not a dream, love. But it  _ is _ Christmas.” 

On the bed Hermione was perched on one elbow, but as Pansy made her way back and settled her knees on the other side of her head, she fell back, one hand on her hip and the other pulling the fabric covering her crotch away. 

“Holy shit,” he choked, thrusting his hips up against nothing as Pansy disappeared between Hermione’s thighs. 

They devoured each other, fingers digging into each other's flesh as their moans mixed in the air until one was indecipherable from the other. They were relentless, almost as if they were in some secret bid to who could make the other orgasm first. 

Pansy won, though he wasn’t surprised. The witch had the mouth of a succubus. Hermione’s legs gently closed, and he heard her cry out, he couldn’t help but grin. 

When her orgasm seemed to have waned, Pansy sat upright, hovering over Hermione’s face who met her with long strokes against her slit and buried several fingers inside her. 

“Touch your tits for me, love,” he begged. Which he did _not_ do as a general rule but damnit, he was a man on edge. 

Pansy pulled free the strings of her corset until her breasts were on display, her small nipples pebbled even before she began massaging their mounds and pinching her peaks. Soft, pleasured noises filled the air as she sat down more fully on Hermione’s face. With a few more deft licks, Pansy’s body tensed, her lips falling open as she crested through her orgasm. 

She was spent, rolling off Hermione and onto her back with a contented sigh. “Hermione, you go let our boy loose. You can fuck him if you like but he finishes with me.” 

Percy’s head fell back in utter gratitude and it wasn’t until Hermione was in front of him, looking down at him with those big, doe shaped eyes that he fully understood what his girlfriend had just said. 

“Pansy? What did you—” 

“It’s okay, love.” His witch was already resting against the pillows, fingers dragging up her slit as she watched them. I want to watch her ride you. Just make sure you come here to me when I say so.” 

He groaned as he felt the air against his cock and Hermione’s small hand wrap around the base before dragging upward. 

“You were right,” she said over her shoulder. “He’s much bigger than Ron.” 

Percy’s eyes pinched shut. “Please don’t talk about my brother’s cock right now.” 

Giggling, Hermione settled over his lap, his hands still frustratingly bound. “Sorry. She said you’d be larger, and you are.” 

She rubbed the tip of his cock up her slit, and Merlin he was going to fucking come before he could get to Pansy. Hermione swallowed the length of him, her lips falling open in a silent  _ O _ when she was fully seated. 

He could scarcely keep his eyes open until he made eye contact with his witch, her dark eyes lidded as she pushed two fingers in and and out of her sex. Hermione bucked, her breasts bouncing in his face and  _ finally _ , Pansy whispered the  _ finite _ spell. He could move his hips and meet her thrust for thrust and the tie on his wrists fell easily to the floor. 

He bound his thick arms around Hermione, fucking her hard until he finally stood and she locked her ankles behind his back. He tossed her gently on the bed, her body bouncing as she giggled and came up to where Pansy was seated. 

He made quick work of his trousers and shirt and watched in and stood utter awe at the two witches trading kisses in his bed. “You ready for me, love?” 

Pansy’s lips didn’t part from Hermione’s as she spread her legs. Smiling crookedly, he crawled towards her and settled between her thighs, sinking his cock into her without warning. She gasped, but it was cut short as Hermione covered her mouth with hers. 

Percy wasted himself inside her, fucking her until a light sheen of sweat covered his body, and she could no longer focus on Hermione’s lips because pleasured wails were bouncing around the room. Hermione moved her attentions to the other witch’s breasts, sucking on them as Pansy rocked through another orgasm. 

“Good girl,” he breathed, pinching her free nipple before bringing one hand behind Hermione and burying his fingers in her cunt. 

She buckled, biting back a moan of her own as she rocked backwards against his hand. When he felt the familiar flutter of her walls around his fingers, he let go, spilling into Pansy with a choked cry. 

The moments following were hazy at best. Hermione kissed Pansy deeply, but not Percy, and then hopped off the bed. “You two have a Happy Christmas, I’ll see you at the Burrow, yeah?”

Percy blinked before propping up on his elbows to study her properly. “That’s it? You just leave?”

Rolling her eyes, Hermione gathered a cloak that had been stowed away and pulled it tight around her. “Merlin, did you want another go? You two call me if you want to do this again sometime. I had fun.” 

With that she was gone, and Percy stared gobsmacked at the door. The sated witch as his side trailed lazy lines up and down his torso until he fell back on his pillows. 

“What just happened?” he choked out incredulously. 

“You just got the very best Christmas present, Mister Weasley.” Pansy smiled against his chest and curled her body around him. “But don’t worry, there are always Valentines and birthdays, and all sorts of special affairs.” 

“I fucking love you,” he whispered into her hair, squeezing her tight. “Do you know that?”

Pansy hummed, hitching a stocking clad leg over his waist. “I love you too. Happy Christmas, darling.” 

xXx

Percy woke in complete comfort. Outside, fat snowflakes gathered on the windowsill, and having come together in a second round of shagging at some point in the night and finally divulging Miss Parkinson of her thigh highs and lingerie, the witch of his dreams was pressed firmly against his body. 

His heart quickened into an impossible cadence as he carefully disentangled himself and pried open his end table drawer before settling back into her embrace. 

He lifted her fingers, slowly slipping a ring onto the third one of her left hand, and then began kissing every inch of her he could reach. 

Humming, Pansy stretched her arms over her body and yawned. No sooner than the yawn ended, and she froze, her eyes widening. She sat up with a shock, staring at her left hand with a gaping jaw. 

“I did not have this when I went to bed,” she said clutching the sheet to her body. Then her features flattened. “Is this because I let you watch me lick Granger’s fanny?”

In a completely uncharacteristic manner, Percy nearly doubled over with laughter before settling himself in front of her and kissing her knuckles one by one. 

“This is because I love you. And I don’t like messy or wild or surprises…” He shook his head. “But I can’t live without you. I endeavour to spend all my days with you— Hermione’s fanny notwithstanding. You’re the best kind of chaos, Pansy Parkinson. Will you spend the rest of your life driving me insane and agree to be my wife?”

In an equally uncharacteric manner, tears slid over Pansy’s cheeks as she tore her attention from his blue eyes and settled them on the pretty little ring on her third finger. “Of course, I will!” she all but shrieked, throwing her hands around his neck and pinning him back to the mattress. 

She kissed him again and again and again before pulling back with a crooked smirk. “Although I do think Valentine’s Day it might be my turn for fantasties. What are your general thoughts on that Longbottom fellow?” 

Merlin, help him. Because Percy Weasley was a man in control, but never when it came to Pansy Parkinson. 

xXx

**A/N: Happy Christmas, MsMerlin! I know it’s been a while since we’ve talked, but I’m hopeful that life is finding you well in these mad times. Sending my love that you and your family are healthy and enjoying the holiday season!  
  
Thanks to TriDogMom for hosting this smutastic event! I can’t wait to fill my days with smut until 2021 is upon us. **

**Please forgive (what I assume to be plentiful) errors. This is unbeta’d or read prior to now!**

**Happy Holidays to you and yours!**  
  
LK


End file.
